The same deep water as you
by Rokurokubi
Summary: Kiss me goodbye, pushing out before I sleep, can't you see I try? Swimming the same deep water as you is hard


Mentiría al decir que no me arrepiento de muchas de las decisiones que tomé en mi vida y adónde me llevaron después. Me las arreglo, casi siempre, sin quejarme. Así me tocó vivir. Pero si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento más que cualquier otra cosa, es de haberle confesado a Sam la advertencia del viejo. Sobre todo cuando lo tengo frente a mí pidiéndome por favor que prometa matarlo si alguna vez se le salta la chaveta.

Mierda.

Dos metros de un colapso nervioso inducido por el alcohol y el estrés se aferran a mis hombros como garras y el bastardo es demasiado alto para sostenerlo. Incluso tuvo los huevos de decírmelo en la cara, que soy un puto enano a su lado. Y sin embargo, no es el con quién estoy enojado, maldición. Jamás podría enojarme con Sam. En este momento odio a mi padre por habernos hecho esto. Es muy fácil morirse como un estúpido mártir y dejarnos con la carga…dejarme con la carga de liquidar a la única persona por la que sacrificaría todo lo que tengo. Incluso mi vida prestada.

-Dean, promételo, prométeme que si me convierto en uno de ellos...-

-Pero no pasará- Le corto el monólogo. Me rehúso a creerle a mi padre. No estuvo allí cuando tuve que encerrarme en un cuarto de una mediocre clínica de vaya a saber qué pueblo desaparecido solo para asegurarme que mi hermano no iba a volverse berserk , creyendo por primera vez que todo lo que me dijo en el hospital podía ser verdad. Ni a la vera del río cuando a Sam se le transformó la cara del horror al escucharme. Y ahora estábamos en un hotel salido de alguna película clase B esperando que la novia de Chucky se nos abalanzara desde alguna estantería polvorienta, intentando seguir con nuestras vidas bajo el yugo de sus últimas palabras. El único legado que nos dejó fue una agenda gastada y la convicción de que el seguir vivos era un mal chiste.

Empujé a mi hermano hacia el camastro. No me tomó mucho esfuerzo porque está como una cuba y cayó sobre el colchón pesadamente, haciéndolo rechinar. Sigue nervioso, balbucea y nunca lo vi tan desorientado desde el verano en que lo llené de vodka para que encarara a aquella chica pelirroja, sin éxito.

-Por favor, hazlo. Prométemelo Dean, por favor-

Me lo suplica. Pero me está pidiendo algo imposible. Trato de acostarlo para que se calle de una vez, pero insiste como si se le fuera… como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Estás siendo un pendejo Sam, y odio que jueguen sucio conmigo. Inspiro un segundo antes de juntar la fuerza para mirarlo a los ojos y mentir:

-Bueno, está bien. Lo prometo-

Sam me sonrió agradecido mientras el vacío en mi interior se expande hasta devorarme por completo. Quisiera tragar pero el nudo en mi garganta me lo impide y solo deseo que el maldito crío se acueste una vez y deje de empujarme a decir idioteces. Juro que le clavaré la cara en la almohada y lo haré dormirse aunque tenga que obligarlo a perder el conocimiento para lograrlo. Siento sus manos trepar hasta mi rostro y veo su expresión adormilada y tranquila, como si acabara de decirle que Jessica está viva y papá ha dejado de cazar.

-Gracias Dean-

-Ya, basta. Ahora duérmete de una maldita vez-

-Dean-

Me lleva el diablo. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya, como la semana posterior al funeral de papá. Sam entrelazó ambas manos sobre mi nuca, tirándome hacia abajo. Mi hermano pudo haber aprendido a empuñar un arma pero sigue igual de indefenso. No quiero esto para él, no quiero que viva con la angustia de en lo que puede o no convertirse. Con el miedo a no salvarse, con mi miedo a no poder salvarlo. A no estar allí cuando me necesite. Cuando yo lo necesite. Todo se repite en mi cabeza como un coro de gritos y me siento embotado e inútil aun cuando Sam ladea el rostro y me deja probar su aliento etílico. Su boca sabe a whiskey añejo y arde como un shot de tequila quemándome las entrañas. Sus pestañas me hicieron cosquillas en los párpados y lo separé de mí con la fuerza de dos imanes opuestos.

Él no me mira buscando una explicación, está muy borracho como para darse cuenta. En cambio, ahora parece que la idea de acostarse es muy buena porque me da la espalda y se acurruca boca abajo abrazando su almohada. Yo hago mi mayor esfuerzo mental en la historia de mis momentos de pánico para borrar la textura de sus labios pegados a los míos, pero me da la impresión de que esto fue peor que cualquier maldición esperándonos allá fuera.

Tomo aire aunque mis pulmones no quieran contribuir. Necesito un trago, quizás dos. Me dirijo a la mesita y destapo la botella de vidrio que Sam dejó por la mitad y empino el codo, pero apenas doy el primer sorbo algo me hace escupirlo. Tiene un sabor demasiado prohibido para beberlo.


End file.
